


A Romance of Blood

by sarkywoman



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkywoman/pseuds/sarkywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby confronts John about his other lover. They reach an understanding of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romance of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Erik/John.
> 
> Part of my project to post up my old stories here.

(‘The worst of having a romance of any kind is that it leaves one so unromantic’ – Oscar Wilde)

 

Bobby’s steps were quick and purposeful as he headed towards his room. His jaw was set in such a way as to suggest his teeth were clenched together behind his tightly closed lips. The younger students scurried out of his path as he moved; they’d never seen Bobby Drake look so angry before.

Students such as Piotr and Kurt though, they just shared a meaningful look as the Iceman passed by, waiting until he was gone to talk about his demeanour.

“My bet is that he is having more problems with John,” the Russian Colossus said sagely.

“Ja, I don’t think I ever see him cross unless that pyromaniac is somehow involved,” Kurt agreed. “What do you suppose it is this time? Another unprovoked arson incident, perhaps?”

“Perhaps, or maybe John is upsetting students again. Bobby cares equally for all his friends and takes it most unkindly when they are mistreated.”

“You’re both wrong,” piped up Kitty, who’d arrived at their conversation unseen with a mug of frothy coffee. “Bobby just found out about…you know…”

“You mean…” Kurt looked startled, “John’s night-time… activities?”

“Yep.” 

“This is bad news,” said Piotr. “How did he discover it?”

Kitty basked in her role as the gossip Queen. “He said he followed him last night, caught him at it, or close enough. He didn’t confront him about it straight away though, the idiot left and stewed in it until a minute ago when he couldn’t bear it anymore. Now we get the chaos.”

As if of one mind, all three students of the Xavier Institute made their way down the hall to the door of the room that Bobby and John shared. It had just been slammed shut and they snuck up to it, pressing their ears against the wood. The icy crap was about to hit the fiery fan and they wanted to hear it.

*

Bobby Drake slammed the door behind him, storming straight over to where John sat at his computer desk typing. The other boy didn’t react to Bobby’s obvious rage, just glanced up and asked casually, “Bobby, how do you spell sumptuous?”

Thrown off course slightly, Bobby’s rage metamorphosed into confusion. “Um… I don’t.”

“Right. I’ll use something else. Pass the thesaurus? Wait. The thesaurus will have the correct spelling of ‘sumptuous’, so I won’t need another word for it. Cool. Pass it here.”

Bobby had picked up the heavy book from the shelf, but was now holding it in his hands looking pensive. John spun round in the desk chair so that they were facing each other, noticing Bobby’s mood for the first time. “Hey, you okay?”

“You’ve been seeing him.”

‘Him’ was Magneto, the shadow that incessantly loomed over the tentative relationship that Bobby and John were attempting. Erik Lensherr, no longer a mutant after Alcatraz, now lived in the Xavier Institute, assisting in teaching duties and the Professor’s political responsibilities. Bobby had protested against his presence at first, but when it became clear that Magneto would bring John with him, Bobby had decided that everyone deserved a second chance and that Magneto probably wasn’t such a bad guy once you got to know him.

“Of course I’ve seen him. He lives here.”

It wasn’t like John to avoid questions when he could provide offensive answers. “You’ve been going to him. At night, when I’m asleep.”

“If you’re asleep, how do you know?” John said with a slight sneer.

“I woke up last night. I followed you.”

John’s expression became sombre again. “What did you see?”

“You. Him.” There was a long pause. “Sex.”

John just nodded. The fact that he didn’t even deny it, didn’t even try to explain, only served to enrage Bobby further. “Well?” He knew he sounded like an irate teacher but he couldn’t help himself. And maybe John liked the stern teacher type, he thought bitterly.

“Well what?”

“Don’t you have anything to say to me?!?”

John laughed. He actually laughed. “Like what? I’m sorry? Like it’s somehow my fault that I need more than you can give me?” He sobered. “Maybe it is. But I won’t apologise.”

“Magneto’s dangerous.”

“His name’s Erik. He’s got no powers now Bobby. He’s not dangerous.”

“If he’s harmless, what can he give you that I can’t? If it isn’t danger, what is it you get from him?”

John stood up so he was looking into Bobby’s eyes, sharing his breath. “You wouldn’t understand, Popsicle, not even if I drew you a picture.”

It was the cool indifference that did it. That overwhelming sense of emotional distance between them that forced Bobby to reach out with a clenched fist and become a violent man with one swing.

John’s head snapped back with the blow, but he didn’t hit back or move to defend himself. He just brought his slender fingers to his lip and held them there for a second. They got bloody. Both boys stood for a moment, looking at the blood.

“Maybe,” John started, then licked his lip and smudged the blood, “maybe you would understand.” 

Then he was pressed up against Bobby, kissing him hard despite the pain it must be causing in his lip. Their bodies were warm together and John was pushing up against Bobby so forcefully but also so wantonly, that all Bobby could think to do was push him back against the wooden desk. 

John let it happen, pulling Bobby down on top of him and connecting their lips again. John felt so warm. Their hips pressed together so forcefully it was as though they were trying to push each other away.

John couldn’t help but moan Bobby’s name in a low whisper when their lips separated and immediately he knew it was a mistake as Bobby’s hands stopped bruising and started caressing. The next kiss was romantic, not mind-blowing. John pushed hard at Bobby’s shoulders, forcing the colder mutant to stumble back a little.

“Fuck Bobby, don’t you get it? I don’t want your sweet nothings, your gentle touches, your declarations of love!” John said it as though affection was abuse and love was loathing.

“Then what do you want from me?”

John paused for a moment, then shrugged. “Just a fuck. None of your shit.”

Bobby stared at John for a lengthy moment, unsure of what to say, not knowing whether he could pretend to be what John wanted. “What if I can’t? I care about you and I can’t help showing you. Why are you punishing me for caring about you? Don’t you want to be cared for?”

“Not as much as I want some excitement. Romance isn’t exciting. It’s soppy, predictable and it makes me hurl. Like you. I’d hoped when we started…” he waved a hand between them, “whatever this is, that you’d get a clue and act like a man instead of a boy with his first crush.”

“But Johnny,” Bobby said sadly, “you were my first crush.”

There was a silence as John thought that over. He started to chew on his lip absently, then cursed as it bothered the cut. Bobby walked over to him, pulled a tissue from the box on the table and started to dab gently at the blood on his lover’s lip.

“Here’s the deal, John. I can be brutal…” he ignored the derisive snort from John, “but if I’m going to pretend, you have to pretend too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This works both ways. If I hit you, you have to hug me. If I have to tie you up, you have to stay in bed with me when we’re done. And if I make you bleed….” Bobby trailed off, unable to think of a satisfactory balance.

“….Every time you make me bleed,” John’s voice was low and hypnotic, “I’ll say I love you.”

Bobby latched his mouth to John’s, sucking hard on the fragile lower lip that bled in response. He grabbed John’s hips hard and pushed him back against the desk. Déjà vu. 

“Bobby…”

“Shut up.” He started to suck and bite a path around John’s pale throat, leaving a damp redness behind. He dragged his hand under John’s shirt, hopefully marking his territory there as well. He rubbed forcefully at John’s right nipple until his lover cried out, then started work on the other. John was grinding against Bobby’s thigh with hedonistic abandon, eyes scrunched shut and mouthing obscenities. 

It felt wild, passionate and insane, so far away from their usual tenderness. Bobby was achingly hard from making John writhe like this. He started to press his clothed erection up against John’s hard crotch, groaning aloud at the pleasant pressure. John wrapped his arms around Bobby’s shoulders and his legs around Bobby’s hips, still thrusting their hips together. Bobby couldn’t find the will to pause even just long enough to remove their obstructive trousers. Nothing could feel better than this anyway. He could feel the tightness inside that told him he was close, but he was doing this for John. John had to come first.

“Bobby…”

Daringly, Bobby leant down and bit John’s bleeding lip. In a hazy combination of pain and pleasure, John arched up against Bobby and came. Bobby thrust a few more times before joining his boyfriend in climax.

Exhausted, Bobby relaxed and pressed his forehead to John’s. John’s skin always felt feverish to Bobby’s icy flesh. John ran a finger along Bobby’s mouth and it became red with blood. Bobby’s face must be smeared with it too. 

“Hmm, looks good on you.” John seemed sleepy, happy. That was a contrast to the usual post-sex mood. Maybe he really did need this. 

“Bed?”

“I don’t know,” John answered, looking thoughtful, “you didn’t tie me up. We agreed I’d stay if you tied me up.” 

Bobby sighed. 

“But I’m a bit too tired to go down the hall right now, so I might as well sleep here with you,” John said with a smirk.

They made their way slowly to Bobby’s king-size bed and threw themselves down onto it. Bobby took advantage of John’s lethargy and pulled him into a hug. “You know, I did make you bleed.”

“And I’m letting you hug me. Don’t push it.”

“Thought that’s what you liked.”

“Only when I’m in a pulling mood. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

“Okay.” Bobby leant over and kissed John softly beside, but not touching, the red and angry cut on his lip. “Love you.”

John reached out and turned off the lamp.

“Yeah, love you too. I guess.”


End file.
